The Rooters of All Evil
The Rooters of All Evil is the fifty-fifth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins with Plumbers running in the HQ. The bathroom door opens and Ben walks out only to be knocked over by Rook. He asks Rook about the commotion, and he says that the Null Void Projector was turned on automatically. He, Rook, and Max run to the projector's room and find the portal. To Max's surprise, Phil appears, then three more aliens appear. The leader, Servantis, says that they are called the Rooters and the base is under their absolute control. Ben tries to use the Omnitrix, but Max prohibits him, telling him that what Servantis says is an order. Servantis says that they are here to collect Kevin Levin. He uses his mind powers on Patelliday, but he doesn't know anything about Kevin, making Servantis realize that he is not in the base. Max says that the Plumbers can't do anything, and Rook tells Ben that the Rooters are the Black-Ops wing of the Plumbers. Max also says that the Rooters answer only to the High Protectorate, and only the Magistrata outranks the Proctor. Servantis clarifies what Max said, and he reads Jerry's mind to find out what he knows about Kevin. Using his electrical powers, he made Jerry's mustache grow, and finds out that Kevin's badge was transferred to agent Molly Gunther. Servantis reads her mind and discovers that she doesn't know anything but has some thought about hurting them in nasty ways. Max asks Servantis to stop harming his team and says that he will send two of his "best agents", Blukic and Driba, to hunt Kevin. Molly and Rook are taken by Servantis to the laboratory. Ben leaves to find Kevin, with Max stalling the Rooters. Ben goes to the Tenn-Speed, but the two Rooter agents, Swift and Leander arrive to prevent him from escaping, because Servantis wants nobody to leave the HQ. Ben transforms into Ball Weevil and spits a ball that absorbs the Rooters' lasers, making the ball become enormous. He uses the ball against the Rooters, defeating them with an explosion, allowing Ball weevil to escape with no problem. Meanwhile, Servantis and Phil are watching Blukic's and Driba's search for Kevin. Servantis becomes frustrated by hearing their stupid remarks to each other and gets more annoyed when they find themselves on the monitor instead of Kevin. Rook tells Servantis that he noticed the resemblance between their armors. Servantis says that they designed Rook's Proto-Tech Armor and tested it under the most extreme conditions imaginable in the Null Void. Swift calls Servantis and tells him that Ben fled. After that, Servantis and Phil go to Max to get the answer from him. Rook warns Max that Servantis is going to hunt him, but he is too late. Phil holds down Max while Servantis reads his mind which he resists too, however he just made it more painful for himself. Now knowing where Ben went, he, Swift, and Leander, leave the base as Phil stays to watch the HQ. Ben goes to a car service called "Paik's Body Shop" and sees Kevin working on a car. Ben spoke to Kevin to warn him about the Rooters. Kevin says that he hasn't heard anything about them. Kevin thinks that he should call Gwen. The Rooters appear to take Kevin. Ben transforms into Upchuck and battles with them by eating a tire. Kevin absorbs metal, but he and Upchuck fled and found Servantis. Involuntary, Kevin absorbs Servantis' powers by bumping his head on Servantis' head. By that, Kevin discovers who Servantis was and remembers everything. Zed helps them flee by battling with the Rooters. Ben and Kevin run into a new blue car. Kevin explains by a flashback, that in the Null Void, after escaping the Null Void Prison, he was found by the Rooters. They did experiments with humans and aliens. They used Kevin's Osmosian powers to fuse humans with aliens (such as the fusion of a human Servantis with a Cerebrocrustacean and the fusion of Argit with a human), turning them into hybrids, or the Amalgam Kids. After that, the Rooters used the Amalgam Kids to do "absurd things". Kevin also says that he fled from the Null Void and the Rooters, and also learned important things; Servantis controlled his memories, convincing him that he has "alien blood" and he also says that, Osmos V never existed. Kevin says that he is a "bad guy", and part of the "Rooters". Suddenly, the Rooters appear with a tank and blast the car. Kevin absorbs metal and Ben transforms into AmpFibian. Kevin battles Leander, and AmpFibian battles with Swift, who defeats him. Servantis defeats Zed with his neuroshock powers. The Prypiatosian-B hybrid defeat Kevin by blasting him into the road's wall. Ben reverts to normal thanks to the stones that fell by the blast. He and Kevin faint. Servantis left Zed there. Ben and Kevin are taken to the Plumber HQ while Zed follows the tank and howls. Swift asks to "finish this" now, but Servantis says that Kevin is very powerful. Ben tells that Kevin isn't an Osmosian, and Kevin says Osmosians aren't aliens. Servantis says that the Osmosians really aren't aliens, but humans with special alien powers and a unique genetic component, he also says that each Osmosian has different abilities (Kevin's is to absorb), and it's revealed that Servantis named the species. Kevin says that the Rooters need the special abilities to form a hybrid army. Ben asks why they "give alien powers" to humans. Servantis says that the Amalgam Kids will be used to win a war, a war that Ben cannot imagine. Max says that Servantis was giving him false memories. Phil asks about how many partners Max had. Max answers with "only one, that I would like to forget.". Servantis says that they have to go back to the Null Void with "the prize", but Max deduces that he never met Devin Levin, Kevin's father, and their partnership was just a false memory created by Servantis so he would watch Kevin. Servantis confirms that, and he says that he made other false memories. Phil transforms into his Terroranchula form and attacks Max. Zed appears and bites him. Blukic and Driba announce a battle in progress to all of the Plumbers at the HQ. Molly gives a weapon to Max that blasts Phil away. Patelliday bites Kevin's cuffs and Leander blasts Ben's cuffs. Ben transforms into Gravattack and battles with the Rooters using gravity. Patelliday attacks Phil. Swift blasts at Rook, and Molly battles Servantis. When Phil tried to attack Blukic and Driba, Gravattack used his gravity powers to make Servantis and all of the other Rooters fly. Rook makes Swift go into the gravity field, and Molly made Servantis go there too. Gravattack transforms back to normal and they fall along with some Plumbers, after that, they noticed that Kevin is gone. Servantis tried to read everyone's mind, but he was frustrated because nobody knows where Kevin is. Rook reveals that he destroyed the security camera system while fighting with Swift. Servantis says that they will return again. The Rooters leave the HQ to go back to the Null Void. Ben goes to talk with Gwen to explain that none of them can ever know of Kevin's whereabouts again. Meanwhile, at Argit's office in Undertown, Kevin appears with Zed. He projects a red energy from his fingers (using Servantis' powers he absorbed) and blasts Argit with it, apparently restoring his memory about the Rooters and his experiences with him in the Null Void, and the episode ends. Noteworthy Events Major Events *The Rooters (Servantis, Swift and Leander) make their debuts. *Manny, Helen, and Pierce make their flashback Omniverse debuts. *It's revealed that Max never met Devin Levin, and that their partnership was just a false memory created by Servantis. *It's revealed that the Hybrid Plumber's Kids are the Amalgam Kids. *It's revealed that Osmosians are just humans with a unique genetic component in their DNA that gives them unique abilities, Kevin's being absorption. *It's revealed that Osmos V and Osmos never existed and they were made up by Servantis. Minor Events *It's revealed that Kevin's powers were used to give humans alien powers. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin (flashback and present) *Plumbers **Magister Patelliday **Molly Gunther **Jerry **Blukic **Driba **Magister Arnux (cameo) **Bryk (cameo) *Zed *Argit (flashback and present; cameo) *Amalgam Kids **Helen Wheels (first re-appearance; flashback; cameo) **Manny Armstrong (first re-appearance; flashback; cameo) **Pierce (first re-appearance; flashback; cameo) *Donors (flashback; cameo) Villains *Rooters **Servantis (first appearance) **Phil **Swift (first appearance) **Leander (first appearance) Aliens Used *Ball Weevil *Perk Upchuck *AmpFibian *Gravattack Quotes Naming and Translations Etymology The title is a play on the proverb "Money is the root of all evil." Trivia *The episode aired aired in Latin America on July 4, 2014. *In the flashback, what the Amalgam Kids were wearing bears great resemblance to the uniform worn by Future Kevin. es:Las Raíces del mal Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 6 Episodes